References to the Buffyverse
As a cultural phenomenon, the Buffyverse is occasionally target of parody, or have elements referenced in the broader popular culture. The following is a list of references made to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel in works of fiction, by media and year of first appearance. Television Sketch shows *'MADtv:' **"Buffy the Umpire Slayer" (1997) — This sketch presents a version of Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Giles who attempt to control the threat from blood-sucking baseball umpires in their high school. **"Bunny the Vampire Slayer" (2001) — Starring Michelle Trachtenberg as Dawn Summers, she meets MADtv recurring character Bunny Swan in a graveyard, who tells her she is her aunt and the Slayer. It also includes cast members as Spike, Willow, and Tara. *'Saturday Night Live:' **Season 23 episode 11 (1998) — The Slayer is relocated in the Seinfeld series' universe. Starring Sarah Michelle Gellar as an Elaine Benes version of Buffy, with the other Seinfeld main characters as vampires. **Season 43 episode 6 (2019) — In Chance the Rapper's monologue, he raps that "second best is better", listing his preference to the show Angel over Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *'V Graham Norton:' "Poofy the Vampire Slayer" (2002) — Starring Anthony Stewart Head as Rupert Giles, he's the watcher of Poofy (in parody of Buffy), and meets her at the library. *'Little Britain:' "Smallest Ant" (2003) Anthony Stewart Head is referred to as "that guy out of Buffy". *'Robot Chicken:' "Buffy: Season 8" (2005) — Sarah Michelle Gellar voiced the parodied would-be segment, in which she tells how the season would've started. *'MAD:' **"Twilight: Staking Dawn" (2012) — Buffy attempts to kill the main characters of The Twilight Saga, after slaying their wedding guests. **"Average-ers" (2012) — Joss Whedon has a Buffy the Vampire Slayer poster in his living room. Series *'Star Trek: Deep Space Nine:' "Far Beyond the Stars" (1998) — Benny Russell, played by Armin Shimerman, receives a memo that reads: "No one would believe that a cheerleader could kill vampires." *'Xena: Warrior Princess:' "The Play's the Thing" (1999) — A theater critic remarks "I hear Buffus the Bacchae Slayer is playing next door." *'Charmed:' **"The Power of Two" (1999) — While investigating a mausoleum, Prue exclaims that there might be zombies or vampires present, so Phoebe jokes: "Where's Buffy when you need her?" **"Bite Me" (2002) — The episode itself is a parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Some details include the innate fighting ability displayed by Paige and Rowan, similar to the style used by vampires in the Buffyverse; a short snippet of music used on Buffy plays during the vampire scenes; and Brian Krause's hair is exceptionally like Angel's. It's also notable when Leo says: "Vampires have been ostracized from the Underworld for centuries. As far as I know they're a part of a whole different network now," a reference to Buffy changing networks from The WB to UPN. *'Big Wolf on Campus:' **"Muffy the Werewolf Slayer" (1999) — The title is a reference to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. **"Fangs for the Memories" (1999) — Merton says: "According to the legend, and, of course, second season of Buffy, vampires cannot enter your house unless you invite them in." **"Big Bad Wolf" (1999) — Merton excuses himself to go watch Buffy. **"The Sandman Cometh" (2000) — Mentioning an interview, Merton refers to Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy. **"The Manchurian Werewolf" (2000) — Merton and Dean are sad for Buffy not being with Angel. *'Daria:' "Speedtrapped" (1999) — Quinn mentions being home in time to watch Buffy. *'Dawson's Creek:' "Valentine's Day Massacre" (2000) — Pacey says that if he acts on his feelings "the earth would crack open and Capeside would become home to a huge hellmouth that would spew forth endless monsters and demons…" *'Malcolm in the Middle:' "Francis Escapes" (2000) — Francis asks his girlfriend over the phone if she is watching Buffy, due to the sounds coming from the television. *'Friends:' "The One Where Chandler Can't Cry" (2000) — Ursula Buffay stars in a porn film titled Buffay the Vampire Layer, which consists of Buffay (in parody of Buffy) seducing a vampire. *'Farscape:' **"Look at the Princess, Part 1: A Kiss Is but a Kiss" (2000) — One of the things John regrets about being caught in a wormhole is that, even if he manages to return to Earth, by then Buffy the Vampire Slayer would have ended. **"Promises" (2002) — After Scorpius returns once again, John asks him: "Kryptonite. Silver bullet. Buffy. What's gonna take to keep you in grave?" *'Action:' "Dragon's Blood" (2000) — The Silverstein brothers refers to Sarah Michelle Gellar as "Buffy". *'Relic Hunter:' "Fertile Ground" (2000) — Eman and Jor are interrupted from watching Buffy. *'Grosse Pointe:' **"Halloween" (2000) — In reference to their vampire slayer costumes, Hunter says: "The only thing scary about me is that I look some cheesy Buffy rip-off." **"Passion Fish" (2001) — Cecile tells Hunter to get Sarah Michelle Gellar back to Buffy. *'Tucker:' "Big Putts" (2000) — Seth Green, playing himself, mentions learning how to deal with snakes on Buffy. *'Will & Grace:' **"Love Plus One" (2000) — Jack says: "Buffy is my life. I am so into Willow being a lez!" **"Star-Spangled Banter" (2001) — Will refers to Sarah Michelle Gellar as 'Buffy'. **"A.I.: Artificial Insemination" (2002) — Jack suggests making popcorn and watch Buffy. **Jack bursts out: "Oh, for the love of Buffy and Angel, just say it!" *'Lizzie McGuire:' "Picture Day" (2001) — Lizzie tells Miranda, portrayed by Lalaine Vargas, about dressing like Sarah Michelle Gellar: "powerful but still cute," and imagines herself making fight movements while dressed like Buffy Summers. *'X-Men: Evolution:' "Spykecam" (2001) — Rogue and Kitty's dance was modeled after Faith and Buffy dancing in Buffy episode "Bad Girls". *'Disney's House of Mouse:' "Gone Goofy" (2001) — Donald Duck watches the opening of a TV show: "The battle against evil continues with Goofy, the vampire slayer". *'Spaced:' **"Change" (2001) — Tim wakes up shouting "Buffy!" **"Help" (2001) — Tim prays to his poster of Buffy Summers. **"Dissolution" (2001) — Tim describes Twist as "shallow, like Cordelia from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and latterly Angel, the spin-off series that was set in L.A." **"Leaves" (2001) — Tim's poster of Buffy is seen again. *'Just Shoot Me!:' "At Long Last Allie" (2001) — Recalling their friendship, Allie tells Dennis they used to call each other during Buffy, and that he freaked out when Angel drank from the chalice of poison. Dennis answers: "The struggle between good and evil is something everyone should care about!" *'Six Feet Under:' "Crossroads" (2001) — After Claire sarcastically asks Topher is he thinks Sandra Bullock would play her in a movie, he responds: "She can't get that good. Probably someone from Buffy or Dawson's Creek." *'Roswell:' "Secrets and Lies" (2001) — Julius tells Max, played by Jason Behr, that if he does not get a role on Buffy there's still Star Trek. *'South Park:' "The New Terrance and Phillip Movie Trailer" (2002) — Stan's sister steals the remote and changes the TV channel, saying: "Shut up, I'm watching Buffy." *'Arthur:' **"It's Only Rock and Roll" (2002) — Muffy makes a commercial in which Arthur and Buster pretend to be vampires, and Muffy comes to the rescue, calling herself "Muffy the Vampire Slayer". **"The Making of Arthur" (2007) — Muffy enters a contest and names her short film entry as "Muffy the Umpire Slayer". *'The Twilight Zone:' "The Collection" (2003) — A young girl mentions she's watched Buffy with one of her past babysitters, who wanted Buffy and Spike to hook up. *'Everwood:' "Daddy's Little Girl" (2003) — Andy carries a book titled "Connections between Mother Teresa and Buffy the Vampire Slayer". *'Emmerdale:' Episode 3569 (2003) — A Buffy the Vampire Slayer series poster hangs on Robert's wall. *'The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius:' "Nightmare in Retroville" (2003) — Cindy's costume is Muffy the Vampire Annihilator, in parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *'Gilmore Girls:' **"But Not as Cute as Pushkin" (2004) — Teasing Paris's fear to go outside in the dark, Rory asks if "she's afraid to run into Drusilla and Spike". Later, when Paris going out late to hook up with someone, Rory asks: "With who? Spike and Drusilla?" **"Winter" (2016) — Paris tells Rory: "Tell them you'll pay them back for the semester you spent studying Buffy the Vampire Slayer's effect on the feminist agenda." **"Fall" (2016) — Rory says she was watching a Buffy marathon. *'CSI: NY:' "Supply and Demand" (2005) — Stella jokes: "What about Buffy the Friend Slayer back there?" *'The Inside:' "New Girl in Town" (2005) — In the episode written and directed by Tim Minear, Simon's security patch reads "Wolfram Security" in a easter egg reference to Wolfram & Hart. *'CSI:Crime Scene Investigation:' "Bite Me" (2005) — Ray Lester, who acted as a vampire, says he met a girl who liked biting whose username was buffy227@gmail.com. *'Smallville:' "Thirst" (2005) — A blond sorority girl, named Buffy Sanders, is a vampire. The character played by James Marsters argues: "There are no such things as vampires." Refusing an article on the case, the Daily Planet's editor-in-chief says the newspaper isn't interested in stories about "slaying Buffy the vampire." *'Supernatural:' **"Hell House" (2006) — Harry, freaking out, wants to abandon ghost hunting, when Ed tells him: "Remember: WWBD. What would Buffy do?" Harry responds: "I know but, Ed, she's stronger than me." **"Fresh Blood" (2007) — Mercedes McNab portrays a blonde woman who was turned into a vampire, much like Harmony. **"Bloodlines" (2014) — David calls the demon hunter Dean "Buffy" in reference to the Slayer. *'Hanna Montana:' "More than a Zombie to Me" (2006) — Fictional actor Jake Ryan is the star of television series Zombie Slayer at Zombie High, in parody of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *'Eureka:' **"Primal" (2006) — Fargo mentions Buffy fan websites. Later, monsters explode into dust like Buffy's vampires. **"God is in the Details" (2007) — Larry tells Carter that he fears Eureka may lay on top of a hellmouth. **"Momstrosity" (2010) — Fargo names his A.I. "Buffy" after the Slayer. **Fargo has his voice code password as "Dougie the Vampire Slayer". *'Primeval:' Episode 1.2 (2007) — Connor confesses that he once had a crush on Buffy, the vampire Slayer: "She may be a fictional character but, you know, these things can be real." *'Not Another High School Show' (2007) — The unaired series included the character Muffy the Vampire Slayer, in parody of Buffy Summers. In a Sunnydale High School library replica, she talks with the librarian, and he drops a book similar to the Slayer Handbook in front of her. *'The Simpsons:' **"The Homer of Seville" (2007) — Marge mentions a buffet restaurant named "Buffet the Hunger Slayer". **"Rednecks and Broomsticks" (2009) — Lisa checks on the website Wiccapedia, which included the link "Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The greatest show in history: 2,500,000,000+ articles". **"The Book Job" (2011) — Mention of "Buffy the Vampire Be-er". *'The Middleman:' "The Vampiric Puppet Lamentation" (2008) — After receiving a stake to fight vampires, Wendy says she's going to "get her Buffy on". *'True Blood:' **"Mine" (2008) — Sam Merlotte quips: "You know what I really wish would come to Marthaville? Huh? Buffy. Or Blade." **"Keep This Party Going" (2009) — Luke confronts Jason saying he acted like "some Muslim Buffy with a dick." **"Who Are You, Really?" (2013) — Governor Burrell declares: "I am not the new Big Bad everybody needs to fear," using the well known term coined in the Buffy series. *'Bones:' "The Princess and the Pear" (2009) — Fisher lists: "I admit, I'm a geek. I love them all: Star Wars, Stark Trek, Buffy, Xena, Akira, I even watch Fringe." *'Reaper:' "I Want My Baby Back" (2009) — As Sam picks a wooden stake, the Devil says: "Looking sharp, Buffy." *'The Cleveland Show:' **"Birth of a Salesman" (2009) — After having a prayer answered, Tim the Bear prays again: "Thank you Jesus. Now maybe we can think about bringing back Buffy the Vampire Slayer." **"Hot Cocoa Bang Bang" (2011) — A Buffy fan kills both Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart at Comic-con by stabbing them with a wooden stake. *'Castle:' "Vampire Weekend" (2009) — Finding a corpse in a graveyard with a stake in his heart, Castle, portrayed by Nathan Fillion, jokes: "Looks like Buffy is visiting the Big Apple." *'Ben 10: Alien Force:' "Ghost Town" (2009) — When Vilgax (the main antagonist of the previous series) saves a child, Gwen says: "The Big Bad has a conscience." *'Being Human (BBC):' "Cure and Contagion" (2010) — Trying to make her feel better about being a werewolf, Annie remarks to Nina there was a werewolf with same name in Buffy. (Although, Nina Ash only appears in Angel.) When she answers that she doesn't watch it, Annie replies: "I stopped watching it once I started living it." *'The New Adventures of Old Christine:' "A Family Unfair" (2010) — Christine describes the artificial insemination to Richard as: "You go to a clinic, you watch an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and nine months later we're done." *'Heroes:' "Strange Attractors" (2010) — Becky tells Claire: "You don't have to go all 'Buffy' on us." *'Leverage:' "The Jailhouse Job" (2010) — Hardison describes Moreau as the Big Bad. *'Sesame Street:' "Episode 4220" (2010) — As Chris goes to the laundry with a mustard stained red shirt, Elmo magically makes everyone sing about his now clean favorite shirt. This replicates the Mustard Man in Buffy episode "Once More, with Feeling". *'Family Guy:' "It's a Trap!" (2011) — In this spoof of Return of the Jedi, the Emperor bad mouths Seth Green in an attempt to lure Luke Skywalker (voiced by Green himself) to his side. In defense, Luke says that Buffy the Vampire Slayer was pretty popular, but the Emperor argues: "Entertainment Weekly said it was popular, but it wasn't popular. Hardly anybody watched that show." *'All My Children' Episode 10710 (2011) — Sarah Michelle Gellar guest starred as a patient who had been brought in for psychiatric evaluation, claiming to see vampires "before they were trendy". *'The Vampire Diaries:' **"Smells Like Teen Spirit" (2011) — Damon calls Elena "Buffy" during her vampire slaying training. **"The Murder of One" (2012) — Rebekah, a vampire seeking revenge from the also vampire Damon, is referred as "Buffy the vampire". **"The World Has Turned and Left Me Here" (2014) — Ivy refers to being sired as having been turned "into something straight out of Buffy the Vampire Slayer". *'Once Upon a Time:' "Skin Deep" (2012) — In this episode written by Jane Espenson, the Mʔ is one of the collected items in the Dark Castle. *'Ben 10: Omniverse:' "The More Things Change: Part 2" (2012) — Ben concludes: "Whoever sent the monster to kill me, he's the Big Bad." *'Haven:' "Real Estate" (2012) — In this series starring Eric Balfour, the character Claire shows up at a Halloween party in a cheerleader's outfit with a stake in hand. When the cheerleader costume is remarked, she corrects: "I'm a Vampire Slayer," in reference to Buffy. *'The Big Bang Theory:' **"The Parking Spot Escalation" (2012) — While discussing the nature of vampires, mummies, and zombies, Raj mentions zompires. **"The Closure Alternative" (2013) — Sheldon, complaining about a TV show being cancelled, lists examples of how series should end, including Buffy the Vampire Slayer continuing on as a comic book. Later, Leonard introduces Penny one of his favorite shows, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which he describes as having action, romance, hot guys and girls. **"The Romance Resonance" (2013) — Howard sings to Bernadette that, if he didn't have her, he'd be like "Firefly, Buffy, and Avengers without Joss Whedon." *'2 Broke Girls:' "And the Big Hole" (2013) — Max says that Han probably gets off in Buffy the Vampire Slayer chat rooms. *'Being Human (Syfy):' "Pack It Up, Pack It" (2014) — Aidan mentions that there was a "time in the 90s when all the vampires knew karate", referencing the fight sequences in Buffy. *'Criminal Minds:' "Hashtag" (2014) — Most of the guest star's character names are a mash-up of Buffy or Angel characters: Tara Harris, Charles Lorne, Detective Dawn Rosenberg, Alexander Chase, Riley Summers, Daniel Osbourne, Dr. Joyce Giles, Connor Holt, and William Pratt. Tara mentions both Jonathan and Andrew as well. The killer goes to Sunnydale High School, and a razorback mascot is even shown on the school website. *'Doctors:' "Xander Harrison" (2015) — Xander Harrison is named after Buffy character Xander, whose mother was a fan of the series. Explaining this, Al praises the series, and concludes stating that it "has a little something for everyone". *'Marvel's Jessica Jones:' "AKA Take a Bloody Number" (2015) — Upon hearing about a new major enemy, Jessica says: "Please, Trish. I can only handle one Big Bad at a time." *'Pretty Little Liars:' "Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars" (2016) — Spencer plans prove Sara is "our new Big Bad". *'Class:' "For Tonight We Might Die" (2016) — April compares tears in space and time with a hellmouth. *'This Is Us:' **"The Best Washing Machine in the Whole World" (2016) — Teenage Kate has a poster of the ''Buffy'' film on her bedroom wall. **"Number Two" (2017) — The same poster on the wall. **"Clooney" (2018) — The same poster on the wall. **"That'll Be the Day" (2018) — The same poster on the wall. **"Super Bowl Sunday" (2018) — The same poster on the wall. **"A Philadelphia Story" (2018) — Teenage Kate watches Buffy the Vampire Slayer show on TV. *'The Flash:' **"Borrowing Problems from the Future" (2017) — Cisco describes Doctor Alchemy as "the Big Bad's Little Bad", in reference to the main antagonist Savitar. **"The Wrath of Savitar" (2017) — Savitar tells Barry: "From my perspective, you're the Big Bad." **"We Are the Flash" (2018) — Claiming victory, DeVoe says: "There will be no defeating the Big Bad this year." *'Andi Mack:' **"It's Not About You" (2017) — Buffy says about her own hair: "Vampires aren't the only thing this Buffy is slaying," joking about the her common name with Buffy title character. **"For the Last Time" (2018) — Bex puts a Buffy the Vampire Slayer season 3 DVD in a time capsule, being her friend Buffy's favorite. She also compares TJ to Faith Lehane. **"The New Girls" (2018) — Bex talks with Buffy about her having the same name as Buffy the Vampire Slayer title character, a comparison Buffy hears since she was 3. *'Imaginary Mary:' Dora and Andy fake a sick day from school and bond together by binge watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *'The Magicians:' "Heroes and Morons" (2018) — Discussing the cliche of fast-forward baby characters into teenagers, Elliot and Margo exemplify with Angel and Buffy, in reference to Connor and Dawn. Margo then adds: "Technically, Buffy's sister was never a baby. She just appeared out of nowhere." *'Wrecked:' "A Game of Chest" (2018) — Jess mentions wanting to name her second child after the Angel series. *'You're the Worst:' "The Intransigence of Love" (2019) — Buffy the Vampire Slayer is one of the new arrivals at the video store. *'Love, Death & Robots:' "Sucker of Souls" (2019) — While having to fight an ancient evil, Simon declares: "Well, I'm an ex-soldier, not Buffy the fucking vampire Slayer, but you don't see me crying in a corner." *'Shadowhunters:' In episode 18 of this series, Simon's sister Rebecca sees the two nephilim Alec and Isabelle, and asks Simon if these are the Shadowslayers he told her about. Simon then explains that the correct name for these people is Shadowhunters. *'What We Do in the Shadows:' "The Trial" (2019) — The counsel of vampires is composed of actors who have famously portrayed vampires, including Paul Reubens, characterized as Amilyn. *'Fresh Off the Boat:' "Hal-lou-Ween" (2019) — Honey is dressed as Buffy for Halloween. Comics *'MAD Magazine:' **Issue 367: "Busty the Vampire Spayer" (1998) — In this parody of Buffy, Busty, Childs, Extender, and Pillow save HardCordelia from a vampire. Also includes Angle and Crummydale High staff. **Issue 396: "Angle" (2000) — In this parody of Angel, HardCordelia has a vision so she goes with Angle and Wetly to perform an exorcism. Also includes Dolt, Kite, Dumbist the ghost, and Busty. *'The Simpsons:' **''Bart Simpson Comics'' #1 (2000) — Complaining about female action heroes, Bart lists "Muffy the Monster Murderer". **''Bart Simpson Comics'' #28 (2006) — In the story titled "Lisa the Vampire Croaker", janitor Willie attempts to train Lisa Simpson, revealing she is chosen from a line of vampire croakers who were trained by a line of Scotsmen. This parodies the series' mythology of Slayers and Watchers. **''Bart Simpson's Treehouse of Horror'' #13 (2007) — Through a cursed prop stake, Lisa arrives in Sunnydale and is mixed up as the Slayer. She arrives at a cemetery and stakes the Master, and is courted by Angel and Spike. She meets Giles, Willow, Xander, and Tara, who are all attacked by vampires and the hellmouth spawn at the library. *'Young Justice' #33–35 (2001) — Wendy the Werewolf Stalker is a television show created by Joe Westin, a vampire. It includes as well characters Seraph (with his own spin-off), Violet, and Skye, in reference to Angel, Willow, and Tara. *'Global Frequency' #11 (2004) — Miranda asks Aleph if she's ever read Borges, and she asks back if he ever wrote Buffy episodes. As he didn't, she never read him. *'Buffy the Anarcho-Syndicalist: Capitalism Bites!' (2004) — In this parody, Buffy is an archo-syndicalist who fights fascists and actual blood sucking capitalists, with the help of her comrade Giles. *'Runaways' #10 (2004) — After being staked, the vampire Topher says: "Sorry, kid. Whedon got it wrong. Stakes don't kill vampires, they just give us heartburn." *'52' #30 (2007) — Nightwing uses the term "Big Bad" to refer to major villain Bruno Mannheim. *'My Name Is Bruce' (2008) — As in the movie this comic adapts, Bruce says: "Next time you unleash an ancient demon, call that Buffy chick." *'X-Factor' #42 (2009) — Upon meeting Ruby Summers, Jamie Maddrox jokes about asking her if she's related to Buffy. *'Hack/Slash' #28 (2009) — Mary mentions that, with all the monster hunters running around, she's probably lucky that she ended up with Cassie, even if she is "not so widely loved as the Summers girl". *'Charmed: Season 9' #9 (2011) — Paige asks: "The first witch? Is that anything like the first slayer?", in reference to Sineya. *'Betty and Veronica' #261–262 (2012) — The story titled "Betty the Vampire Slayer vs. Vampironica", titled in reference to Buffy, has Betty set up as a vampire hunter. *'Vampirella vs. Fluffy the Vampire Killer' (2012) — In this one-shot, Vampirella is a substitute teacher at Fluffy's school, a vampire hunter in parody of Buffy. *'A+X' #6 (2013) — Carol Danvers tells Logan about the Angel series and the discussion of cavemen vs. astronauts. *'The Wicked + The Divine' #2 (2014) — On the origins of the goddess Tara, Cassandra questions: "Tara? Who knows about Tara? We don't know whether she's Buddhist, Hindu or Tara from fucking Buffy." *'Serenity: Leaves on the Wind' #6 (2014) — Illustrator Georges Jeanty included a Mʔ cameo in Emma's crib mobile. *'Seconds' (2014) — Hazel is telling Katie: "… so you think Spike's this total bad guy, but in season seven, he shows his true—". *'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' #24 (2014) — An exclusive Halloween cover features its characters Flutterbat, Spike, and Angel posing and dresses in parody of the series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. *'Rocket Raccoon' #9 (2015) — In reference to Buffy episode "Grave", Rocket says: "What did they expect me to do, man? Pull the old Xander-hugging-Willow-you-were-evil-but-there's-good-left-in-you-yet routine?" *'The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl' #6 (2015) — When Nancy realizes she's the only among her friends without superpowers, she laments that this makes her "the Xander" of the group. *'The Unbelievable Gwenpool' #11 (2017) — A man who seeks a vampire killing mercenary hires Gwen, and explains he'd seem enough TV that suggested teenager girls are the best vampire slayers. *'America' #3 (2017) — Buffy the Vampire Slayer is mentioned as America Chavez's favorite show. *'Go Go Power Rangers' #2 (2017) — The homage variant cover has Kimberly and Zack reproducing Buffy and Pike's pose in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer film. *'The Unstoppable Cherub' #1 (2018) — A movie theater features a poster for film Love Dares You, a cameo reference to the homonym comic arc, with the male protagonist is appearance based on Spike. Megan Levens assisted on character design for this comic. Films *'Bring It On' (2000) — Jenelope says "Can we just beat these Buffys down so I can go home?", using the name in reference to a stereotypical cheerleader. Notably, these cheerleaders are played by Buffy actresses Eliza Dushku, Clare Kramer, and Nicole Bilderback. *'How to Kill Your Neighbor's Dog' (2000) — Amy says her babysitter made her watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *'Wasabi Tuna' (2003) — Harvey wakes from a faint to ask if Buffy is on. *'Johnson Family Vacation' (2004) — The final fight from Buffy episode "Chosen" plays on the hotel TV. *'Night Watch' (2004) — A character watches the scene in which Buffy meets Dracula at a cemetery, from episode "Buffy vs. Dracula". *'White Chicks' (2004) — Marcus refers to Latrell as "Buffy the White Girl Slayer". *'Shark Tale' (2004) — Oscar uses the title "Oscar the Shark Slayer". *'Are We There Yet?' (2005) — Nick mentions having no Buffy memorabilia in his shop. *'Man of the House' (2005) — Teresa claims that she and Anne "were about to go all Buffy" on some drunk college men, in reference to Buffy's fighting abilities. *'Dracula III: Legacy:' (2005) — A vampire hunter jokingly calls another "Buffy". The title character is played Rutger Hauer. *'My Name Is Bruce' (2007) — Bruce says: "Next time you unleash an ancient demon, call that Buffy chick." *'The Jane Austen Book Club' (2007) — Starring Marc Blucas, Jocelyn finds herself surrounded by Buffy fans as to she is around a Buffy convention called Buffy Contingency. *'P.S. I Love You' (2007) — Holly considers vampire Slayer as one of her next career paths. While Holly is played by Hilary Swank, the film features James Marsters as well. *'Stargate: The Ark of Truth' (2008) After the removal of a threat, Mitchell finds it odd that they have no "big bad-guy" to fight against anymore, a term from Buffy series. *'Vampires Suck' (2010) — Buffy appears as one of the many spoofed characters in this Twilight satire. *'Veronica Mars:' (2014) — Like Sunnydale High School, Piz refers to his school as sitting on top of a hellmouth. *[[Wikipedia:The Fault in Our Stars (film)|'The Fault in Our Stars']] (2014) — The main characters watch Buffy and Angel's kiss from Buffy episode "Innocence". *'Avengers: Age of Ultron' (2015) — Written and directed by Joss Whedon, Thor's vision of Asgard includes masks of a wolf, a ram, and a hart, as an easter egg reference to Wolfram & Hart. *'Snatched:' (2017) — Emily has a poster of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer film in her childhood bedroom. Novels *'Doctor Who's Eighth Doctor Adventures:' **''Vampire Science'' (1997) — Slake calls Samantha "Buffy the vampire slayer" after she kills a vampire. **''The City of the Dead'' (2001) — The Eighth Doctor tells Anji Kapoor that any real vampires would shun cities like Sunnydale and New Orleans. However, Anji does not believe Sunnydale might exist. **''Camera Obscura'' (2002) — William, described as a puffy-haired young man in a brown suit, is a 19th century poet in Victorian London whose poems are generally disliked, an implicit reference to Buffyverse's William Pratt. *'Animorphs:' **''The Discovery'' (1998) — In bird form, Marco flies by a window and notices a TV showing Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He tells his friends: "Whoa, I forgot to set the VCR! We're missing Buffy." **''The Experiment'' (1999) — Catching Ax watching soap opera, Marco tells he has introduced him "some better programming", such as Buffy. **Kate believes her sister Rachel is fighting vampires and demons, referring to Buffy. In fact, Rachel is fighting an alien invasion. *'Big Trouble' (1999) — Elliot watches a rerun of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *'The Princess Diaries:' The Princess Diaries (2000) — Michael's two favorite shows are Xena, Warrior Princess and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. He also chooses Buffy over all other options given about who would he prefer to repopulate the planet. *'Bernice Summerfield:' **''The Glass Prison'' (2002) — Buffy the Vampire Slayer is on its 792nd season in the year 2600. **''The Vampire Curse'' (2008) — Yesterways LTD attempts to take the visitors of the V is for Vampire Tour to Sunnydale, but since 1997 the city refuses to reissue permits to park tour caravans on Main Street at night. In the Buffyverse, Buffy moved to Sunnydale in 1997. *'All American Girl' (2002) — Sam claims Buffy as her inspiration, and makes frequent remarks about the franchise. *'The Southern Vampire Mysteries:' Dead to the World (2004) — Sookie has the first season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer on tape, given to her as a gag gift. She lets the vampire Eric watch the show. *'Doctor Who's New Series Adventures:' **''Winner Takes All'' (2005) — Rose says: "Forget Buffy, this was Rose the Giant-Insect Slayer." **''The King's Dragon'' (2010) — Defensive of being remembered he has fought a vampire, the Eleventh Doctor argues: "Technically speaking, they weren't vampires… Do I look like Buffy?" *'Doctor Who's Short Trips:' Defining Patterns (2008) — Norman Bean wears a Buffy the Vampire Slayer T-shirt. *'Twenties Girl' (2009) — Lara asks Sadie if she has an enemy to vanquish, like Buffy, who she explains as the Vampire Slayer on TV who fights demons and vampires. *'Mattew Whiter et la Dague de Midas' (2009) — Mattew has just discovered he is a sorcerer, and is appalled at the magical community knowing who he is. Trying to comfort him, his talking cat tells him: "Do you think Buffy and Harry changed names? Well, they didn't! You are who you are." *'Need:' **''Captivate'' (2010) — Issie has all seasons of Buffy downloaded, and attempts to convince Zara to watch it. She also compares situations with Willow bringing Buffy from heaven and Buffy having to deal with apocalypses. **''Entice'' (2010) — Issie continues to compare situations with events from Buffy. *'Mythos Academy:' Touch of Frost (2011) — Gwen reflects: "I wondered if I was stuck in an insane asylum somewhere, just dreaming all this. Like Buffy," alluding to the Buffy episode "Normal Again". *'Shattered' (2011) — March reminisces about playing Buffy the Vampire Slayer with Augie and Natalie, and the three would take turns on being Buffy. *'Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy:' The Lost Herondale (2015) — Simon is asked by the other students if he was friends with several vampires back when he was one. As Simon had avoided other vampires, he mentions various fictional vampires as a joke, including Drusilla. *'The Hatching Series:' The Hatching (2017) — Amy watched two episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer in what was like a normal day. Games *'Secret of Mana' (1993) — In the American version of the game, a vampire boss is named Buffy in reference to the 1992 film character. *'Anarchy Online' (2001) — A decorative statue is called "Marble Statue of the Goddess Buffy Summers". *'Max Payne' (2001) — A secret room contains a staked corpse with an incomplete "Buff" smeared on the wall in blood. *'The X-Files: Resist or Serve' (2004) — Mulder jokes that he's already seen on Buffy a case like the one they're investigating. *'RuneScape:' (2006) — One of the quotes Uri says is: "I wear the cheese; it does not wear me." This is a reference to the Cheese Man in Buffy episode "Restless". *'World of Warcraft:' **''The Burning Crusade'' (2007) — After defeating the Lurker Below raid boss, the player can obtain the Seal of Danzalar, a ring engraved with the sentence "From beneath you it devours," references to Seal of Danzalthar and the First Evil. **During the "Brewfest" world event, a human NPC with the name "Anne Summers" can be found as a cheese vendor. This references title character Buffy Anne Summers and the comment about her liking cheese in "The Initiative". *'All-Pro Football 2K8' (2007) — The football team Chicago Beasts have Wolfram & Hart as their home stadium. *'Fable II' (2008) — An optional quest consistes of either helping a farmer called Giles to take revenge upon a bandit called Ripper, or helping Ripper expand his operations by killing Giles. Additionally, Giles's son is named Rupert, and had his wife Jennifer killed by a bandit called Ethan, references to Buffy characters Rupert "Ripper" Giles, Jennifer Calendar, and Ethan Rayne. *'Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas' (2004) — The game includes a replica of Spike's crypt. *'Transformice' (2010) — A character is named Buffy von Drekkemaus, a blonde vampire slayer who fell in love and married a vampire. *'Life Is Strange' (2015) — A poster on the Blackwell Academy campus advertises a game against the Sunnydale Razorbacks. In the parking lot, a car has the license plate BFFVMPRSLR, the consonants from the title Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *'Mortal Kombat 11' (2019) — In an intro with Sindel, Cassie calls herself "Cassie the Shinnok Slayer". Category:Real World